Combate/Combate Diurno
Combate Diurno El Combate Diurno es la fase donde la mayoría del combate toma lugar. Este articulo ira mas profundo sobre las fases que pasan durante el Combate Diurno, es recomendado leer la pagina de Introducción primero antes de continuar. Aunque se mencione el Combate Aéreo, tome en cuenta que esta pagina no explicara mucho sobre el Combate Aéreo por la complejidad de las mecánicas detrás de ella. El Combate Aéreo tendrá su propia pagina luego. Las siguientes Fases Diurnas ocurrirán en el siguiente orden: * Selección de Formación * Detección * La Fase de Apertura ** Combate Aéreo *** Asalto de Jets *** AABT (Aviones de Ataque de Base Terrestre) *** Asalto Aéreo de Apertura ** Expedición de Soporte ** Combate Anti-submarino de Apertura ** Salva de Torpedo de Apertura * Modificador del Tipo de Enfrentamiento * La Fase de Bombardeo ** Primera Fase de Bombardeo *** Ataques Especiales Diurnos **** Bombardeo de Artillería Coordinada **** Bombardeo Aéreo Coordinado **** Combate Anti-submarino ** Segunda Fase de Bombardeo *** Ataques Especiales Diurnos **** Bombardeo de Artillería Coordinada **** Bombardeo Aéreo Coordinado **** Combate Anti-submarino ** Salva de Torpedos de Cierre Nota: En el caso de que ninguna de las flotas tuyas o enemigas tengan el requerimiento, la fase sera saltada. Selección de Formación Cuando te acerques a un nodo rojo, te daran unas opciones para elegir la formación de la flota. Hay 5 formaciones que el jugador puede elegir y cada formación tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. El tipo de formación afectara el daño, precisión y evasión de los siguientes ataques: * Artillería Naval ( Esto incluye Expedición de Soporte de Artillería ) * Torpedos * Ataques en Batallas Nocturnas * Anti-Aéreo * Combate Anti-submarino Nota: Tome en cuenta que la formación que escoja aquí solamente afectara su propia flota. Precisión Evasión Nota: * Los valores están basados en data que se encontró en Kancolle Kai de PSVita. Todo los analices y pruebas hasta ahora que fueron hechas en la versión original de navegador web concuerdan con los valores que hay actualmente. * El daño durante las batallas nocturnas es reducido a daño mínimo de rasguño, haciendo que los submarinos sean imposibles de hundir durante una batalla nocturna. Hasta ahora, existen dos excepciones: ** Estas usando una Flota Combinada ** La batalla empieza de noche. (Un nodo de batalla nocturna) *La flota enemiga es afectada por la misma modificación de formación que nosotros, por lo que la formación que se muestra en la pantalla esta basada en la perspectiva de ambas flotas. Esto puede resultar en una situación en donde las formaciones de ambos lados aparezcan como "linea delantera" en la pantalla, pero en verdad es la formación "escalonada". * Protección de flagship es una situación en donde un barco no-flagship protege al flagship por medida de recibir el ataque en su lugar. Esto solo funcionara si hay un barco disponible en la flota que no es flagship y que tenga la vida saludable(vida en color verde). En el caso de que todo los requerimientos sean cumplidos, el % de activarse sera puesto cada vez que el enemigo apunte a la flagship para un ataque. Factores que deciden cual formación deberías escoger: *'Linea Delantera:' Esta formación tiene el poder ofensivo mas alto para combates de superficie. Esta es la opción que deberías de escoger siempre cuando haya combate de superficie. Tome en cuenta que el daño anti-submarino es muy malo. *'Linea Doble:' Esta formación incrementa la precisión de bombardeo pero a cambio reduce el daño causado durante el día. Esta es una buena opción en caso de que el enemigo tenga una mezcla de submarinos y flotas de superficie, pero por su penalidad de daño, esta recomendado no usar esta formación solamente para tener un incremento de precisión. *'Diamante:' Esta formación tiene el modificador anti aéreo mas alto y es casi de bueno como la formación Columna para propósitos anti submarinos. Diamante es la formación que siempre deberías de usar para defenderte en un nodo de Ataque Aéreo. También es una buena alternativa cuando te enfrentas contra flotas mezcladas. ** Toma en cuenta que la formación Diamante solo esta disponible cuando hay mas de 5 naves en la flota. *'Escalonada:' Una formación defensiva que no hace mucho durante día o noche y es generalmente considerada como la formación mas inútil. El modificador defensivo son inferiores comparados a la formación Columna mientras que sufre las mismas penalidades. *'Columna:' La formación Columna es la mejor formación para propósitos anti-submarinos, pero tiene el peor modificador de daño contra naves de superficie durante el día. Esta formación también te da los mejores modificadores para evasión pero a cambio habrá una penalidad en el daño de naves de superficie mientras que de noche habrá una penalidad de precisión. Vanguardia Introducida en el evento Fall 2017 por primera vez junto con las mecánicas de la "Flota de Ataque", la vanguardia es una formación defensiva que afecta los barcos basado en como se posicionen en la flota. Notas: * Esta formación solo se puede seleccionar durante eventos que permitan su uso. El momento que este disponible, es posible usar esta formación en mapas regulares. * La formación Vanguardia penaliza el daño causado durante un Combate Nocturno. (Las otras formaciones no lo hacen.) * No se sabe si el bono de evasión solo aplica para todo la flota o solo para los barcos de la mitad inferior. * Si es efectivo contra ataques aéreos todavía no se sabe. * Todavía no se sabe si es efectivo contra ataques aéreos. * El modificador de daño del Soporte de Artillería por expedición es reducida al 50% cuando se selecciona Vanguardia. Detección Con detección, tu flota tratara de detectar a la flota enemiga por métodos como mandar hidroplanos de reconocimiento, usando radares o detectándolos con sonares en el caso que haya submarinos. El porcentaje de éxito es influenciado por el de la flota. En el caso de que tu flota falle en detectar la flota enemiga, tu flota no podrá participar en la Fase Aérea de Combate, resultando automáticamente en Incapacidad Aérea. Fallando en la detección también puede correr el riesgo de que tu hidroplano de reconocimiento sea derribado. Fase de Apertura La Fase de Apertura empieza antes de la Fase de Bombardeo y consiste en lo siguiente: * Combate Aéreo * Expedición de Soporte * Combate Anti-Submarino de Apertura (OASW) * Salva de Torpedos de Apertura Tome en cuenta que aunque la Formación de Enfrentamiento solo se muestra al final de la Fase de Apertura, todo los ataques de apertura estarán afectados por el tipo de formación con la sola excepción de ataques relacionado al combate aéreo. Combate Aéreo El Combate Aéreo es la fase en donde se conducen los primero ataques de apertura en el siguiente orden: * Asalto de Jets * AABT * Bombardeo Aéreo de Apertura Cada ataque aéreo tiene su propio sub-fase de combate aéreo, en donde el estado aéreo es determinado y la cantidad de aviones que se pierde en los dos lados. Mientras que el estado aéreo se puede conseguir en cada sub-fase, el estado aéreo mas importante es la que esta durante el Bombardeo Aéreo de Apertura, ya que se determina cual lado puede usar el Bombardeo de Artillería Coordinada. Los estados aéreos son los siguientes: * SA+: Supremacía Aérea * SA: Superioridad Aérea * PA: Paridad Aérea * DA: Denegación Aérea * IA: Incapacidad Aérea En el caso de que la flota enemiga no tenga poder aéreo, obtendrás Supremacía Aérea automáticamente. Al fallar la detección, significa que tu flota no esta permitida en participar en el Combate Aéreo por lo que puede resultar en una Incapacidad Aérea automática. En tal caso de que ningún lado tenga aviones que puedan participar en combate aéreo, el control aéreo sera Paridad Aérea por defecto. Asalto de Jets Requerimientos: *CVB equipada con Jets Cap de Daño: ??? CVBs equipped with Jets will launch a Jet Assault and attack the enemy ships. In case the enemy also has Jets equipped, the Jets will engage each other in this phase to fight for the air control. CVBs (Portaaviones Blindados) equipados con Jets podrán lanzar un Asalto de Jets y atacaran a los barcos enemigos. En el caso de que el enemigo tenga Jets equipado, los Jets pelearan por el control aéreo. Los Jets son inmunes a las cazas regulares y son mucho mas resistentes a los "shot downs" proporcionales en esta fase, pero un Jet Bombardero todavía sigue siendo vulnerable al fuego . Despues de atacar, los Jets restantes participaran en el Bombardeo Aéreo de Apertura. Nota: Cualquier Jet sobreviviente participara en el Bombardeo Aéreo de Apertura pero en su segundo bombardeo, el daño de las bombas sera reducido al 70%. https://twitter.com/buntan_oic/status/814405188668690432 AABT Requerimientos: * Un escuadrón de Base Aérea debe de estar en Operación y ser enviado a un nodo del mapa. * El mapa soporta el uso de AABT. Cap de Daño: ??? Cuando un AABT esta en Operación, puedes elegir el nodo del cual vas a hacer un bombardeo aéreo. Cada AABT puede hacer 2 ataques y el jugador puede determinar el numero de oleadas que se pueden enviar en cada nodo. En el caso de que encuentres la necesidad, pueden enviar todas las oleadas a un solo nodo para soporte aéreo máximo. Cuando la flota del jugador alcance el nodo en donde fue enviado el AABT, el AABT comenzara sus bombardeos aéreos en donde atacaran por oleada. En cada oleada, se pelea por el control aéreo en donde cada escuadrón de AABT peleara con las cazas enemigas, en donde también se decidirá cuantos aviones se pierden en cada lado. Después de determinar el estado aéreo, los bombarderos sobrevivientes procederán a lanzar un ataque a las naves enemigas y en el transcurso del ataque, los bombarderos serán vulnerables al fuego . Este proceso se repetirá hasta que todas las oleadas terminen su ataque. Los ataques por AABT son muy poderosos y la mayoría de los enemigos BOSS tienden a mostrar que sufren daño extra cuando son atacados por ello. Los ataques también ayudan a reducir las cazas enemigos, por lo que baja los requerimientos de poder aéreo. Tenga en mente que aunque se pueda equipar bombarderos para portaaviones en Bases Aéreas, son inferiores por mucho a los Aviones de Ataque de Base Terrestre. Otra cosa que se debe tomar en consideración es que el mapa en si pueden restringir el numero de AABT que puedes llevar para las Operaciones. Nota: En el caso de que el mapa permita el uso de AABT, puede existir la posibilidad de que tu Base Terrestre pueda ser atacada directamente por un Ataque Aéreo enemigo. El daño que causa el ataque, puede costar muchos recursos y también destruir tus aviones, por lo que puede afectar el bombardeo por AABT. Sin embargo, esto se puede evitar fácilmente al tener un AABT en modo de Defensa Aérea. Bombardeo Aéreo de Apertura Requerimientos: * Portaaviones o barcos de aviación equipadas con cazas y/o bombarderos. * Detección fue un éxito. Cap de Daño: 150 La fase principal del Combate Aéreo, todo los portaaviones y barcos de aviación lanzaran sus cazas y bombarderos para pelear por el control aéreo en una batalla. El lado que obtenga la Superioridad Aérea o mayor podrá utilizar el Bombardeo de Artillería Coordinada durante la fase de bombardeo. Un estado aéreo mas fuerte también incrementara el chance de contacto y el porcentaje del Bombardeo de Artillería Coordinada. Después de que la batalla por el control aéreo termine, los bombarderos atacaran a los barcos enemigos. El daño ocasionado es dependiente al espacio que tiene el avión equipado en el portaavion y también si el bombardero es un o un / Toma en cuenta que durante la segunda fase de Combate Aéreo, los bombarderos serán vulnerables al fuego , y potencialmente todo los bombarderos pueden ser derribados antes de que puedan hacer un ataque. Expedición de Soporte Requerimientos: * Mundo 5 o Mapa de Evento y una flota que sea enviada a la expedición de soporte En Mundo 5 y Mapas de Eventos, la flota puede recibir un ataque de Soporte de la flota que fue enviada a la Expedición. El tipo de ataque depende de la composición de la flota de expedición. Para mas información, leer Expedición Combate Anti Submarino de Apertura (OASW) Salva de Torpedo de Apertura Requirements: *Submarines above level 10 OR ships equipped with Kouhyouteki, and enemy submarines suffixed with or , and other enemy ships equipped with Abyssal Cuttlefish Torpedo. *The Opening Torpedo Salvo is fired by submarines over level 10, ships with the Type A Ko-hyoteki (CLTs, AVs, SS, , ) equipped. *The Enemy and some Bosses who are equipped with the Abyssal Cuttlefish Torpedo are also capable of firing opening torpedoes, as well as Elite and Flagship variants of enemy submarines. **Torpedoes are fired from all ships simultaneously, and accuracy is affected by the selected Formation type. **Unlike in the Closing Torpedo phase, moderately damaged ships can still launch torpedoes. Referencias